Divertissement
by Wouahho
Summary: Petite introspection Byakuresque aux derniers instants de celui-ci. Légers 10051 & 10069 mêlé à de la vilénie de gros méchant tordu.


**Crédit :** Reborn! ainsi que ces personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira, les droits d'éditions à Glénat, pour mon plus grand malheur... Hinhin Bwooooh! Tout ce qui m'appartient ici, c'est mon imagination.

**Pairing :** Un petit soupçon de 10051 & 10069, mais rien de bien explicite.

**Warning :** Aucun, si ce n'est de la méchanceté, devrais-je dire, de la cruauté gratuite de la part du fanboy de marshmallow! Puis, pour les allergique de la faute d'orthographe, prenez votre courage à deux mains! Je ne suis absolument pas infaillilbe, surtout sur ce point là...

* * *

_N'avez-vous donc jamais entendu parler de ces jeux, si excitant, où les participants vendent leurs vies pour un peu d'amusement ?_

Jeu. Un jeu. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

Nous étions trois joueurs. Trois joueurs qui, petit à petit, ont rassemblé leurs pions et amassé ceux des autres. Trois joueurs qui se sont battus pour la victoire. Trois joueurs sur le plateau pour jouer un jeu absurde. Trois joueurs face à leurs destins : le théâtre de la vie et de la mort.

Et moi ? Moi… J'ai perdu.

**Mais tout cela n'était après tout, qu'un immense divertissement.**

Jouer. J'ai joué avec le destin et la vie de nombreuses personnes, y comprit la mienne. Mes jouets.

Il y a eu ce jeune homme, ce rouquin que j'appréciais énormément, Shoichi Irie. Il était si drôle avec sa timidité et sa nervosité constante ! Lui et moi avons joué si souvent. Des plaisanteries diverses et variées. En premier lieu, il y a eu le Choice, un jeu de stratégie que nous avons créé ensemble, durant nos années de fac. Bien qu'il existe quantité de jeux similaires, aucun autre ne me divertissait autant que celui là, chaques parties me paraissaient si palpitantes ! Il faut l'avouer, j'avais tout de même un adversaire de taille. La partie la plus mémorable restera ce Choice grandeur nature. Parier sa vie est tellement plus amusant que de jouer pour quelques dollars... Une sorte d'excitation qui vous remue les tripes, c'est si plaisant ! En parlant de plaisir, à cette même époque, nous avons gouté à un jeu si doux et pourtant si dangereux à la fois. Une tragicomédie nommée Amour. Nous en étions tout deux les acteurs, _les joueurs_, s'approchant, se désirant, se mêlant tout en se déchirant dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le jeu de l'ardeur et de la passion… Je n'ai jamais connu meilleur amusement. Le faire miens juste le temps d'une nuit, puis le rejeter comme un vulgaire jouet, pour recommencer, encore et encore. _Si seulement c'aurait pu durer toujours…_ Nous avons pourtant continué ce jeu, même après ces années paisibles à l'université, lors de la fondation de notre organisation, les Millefiore. Et je peux dire qu'au lit, Shou-chan est un sacré joueur ! Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et que la dernière manche de ce divertissement si cruel que l'on nomme « vie » s'apprêtait à commencer, Shoichi a choisi son camp, et m'a abandonné. Les jeux et les jouets sont tellement imprévisibles !

N'oublions pas mes « gardiens », ces gens si crédules qui m'étaient plus que dévoués uniquement parce que je les avais tiré de leurs existences misérables. Des jouets bien distrayants, surtout ce type aux cheveux turquoises, c'était quoi son nom déjà ? A oui Kikyo… Alors que je suis entrain de perdre, lui est toujours en vie, c'est plutôt comique non ? Il était complètement à mes pieds, un vrai petit chien remuant la queue ! Lui et ses cinq autres acolytes ont tous choisis de me suivre dans ce jeu plus que dangereux. N'ont-ils aucun respect pour la vie que je leur ai offert ? Ou peut-être sont-ils juste tout aussi joueurs que moi. Tout est-ils qui ont perdu, eux aussi. Cette gamine agaçante, ce mec immortel, celui qui prend des bains de lave, l'autre Mister papillon. J'en ai oublié leurs noms, de toute façon, ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un nouveau divertissement pour moi. Il n'y a que Kikyo qui soit encore debout, il en a dans le ventre lui ! J'ai bien fais de le choisir, il m'aura amusé jusqu'au bout.

Notons aussi cette petite, Uni, une enfant si pure et si lisse qu'au premier regard, personne n'aurait pu croire que ce bout de femme était en faite à la tête d'une puissante famille mafieuse. Et pourtant, cette idiote de gamine s'est jetée d'elle-même dans la gueule du loup ! Vendant l'âme de ses hommes au diable par la même occasion. Une pierre deux coup pour moi, de nouveaux joueurs, et surtout, de nouveaux jouets. Pendant la durée de leur service au nom des Millefiore, je me suis bien amusé avec mes nouveaux soldats de plomb. Les envoyer au front, autrement dire à la boucherie, leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre en dehors de leur force physique, les reléguer au rang de Black Spell, les pouilleux à l'uniforme noir, en contraste aux autres, les White Spell, l'élite de l'organisation. Les voir contraints de se soumettre était presque jouissable, leur petite princesse prisonnière entre les griffes du vilain démon Byakuran ! Uni. La petite avait bien plus de courage que sa horde de brutes sans cervelle ! C'est pour dire, il en fallait des trippes pour se livrer d'elle-même à moi, l'ennemi, puis, finir par se rebeller et décider de m'affronter avec ses nouveaux alliés, les Vongola. Bien que je sois très joueur, cette trahison m'a beaucoup irrité. Cette gamine et ses pacificateurs, tout comme mes anneaux Mare et ceux de Tsunayoshi, les anneaux Vongola, étaient l'un des enjeux du jeu dans lequel nous étions tout les trois engagés, celui de la course au Tri-ni-Sette.

Elle aussi avait parié sa vie, et malgré son sacrifice, elle a remporté la partie… Mais je ne suis pas mauvais perdant, après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus.

Je n'ai pas encore parlé de Mukuro ! S'il y a un bien un jouet avec lequel j'ai passé du bon temps, c'est bien lui ! Après l'avoir démasqué, il m'a semblé judicieux de le garder prisonnier pour pouvoir me divertir entre deux paquets de paperasses ennuyeuses. Cet homme là, je peux dire que c'est le coup du siècle, une vraie bête de sexe ! Même mon bien aimé Shoichi n'est rien à coté. C'est que Mukuro aime jouer et se jouer des gens, un peu comme moi, alors les jeux de domination étaient plutôt courants entre nous. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'ai perdu quelques fois, soit, il faut bien s'avouer vaincu que temps à autres ! Maintenant, cet homme avec lequel je me suis tellement amusé me regarde d'un air satisfait. Ne plus me réveiller le matin aux cotés de son corps démembré, brisé et silencieux sera un de mes seul regret. J'aime ce sourire qu'il garde au bord des lèvres, cette audace et cette force au fond du regard. Tu m'as bien diverti Mukuro_-kun_.

La liste des personnes qui m'ont servi de passe-temps l'espace de quelques instants est encore bien longue, faites d'innocents massacrés pour mon plaisir personnel, d'ennemis vaincus et humiliés, ainsi que quelques alliés s'octroyant le plaisir d'être à ma convenance pour jouer à quelques petits jeux malsains.

J'ai vécu ma vie telle un jeu, le « Game Over » était inévitable.

En face de moi, il y a Tsunayoshi, ce pauvre gamin embraqué dans cette distraction infernale contre son gré. Il prend tout tellement au sérieux que c'en devient drôle ! _Il me rappelle presque Shou-chan_. Il me déblatère des imbécilités incroyables depuis cinq minutes! Il parait que la vie de ses amis est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour lui, est-il idiot ? N'a-t-il pas encore comprit que la vie n'était qu'une partie de roulette russe ? Nous ne savons jamais sur quoi nous allons tomber, et c'est bien ça qui la rends encore plus attrayante ! Depuis qu'Uni n'est plus, ce sale gosse me lance des ces regards… Si je ne serais pas un parrain de la mafia, j'en aurais froid dans le dos ! « Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! » il est vraiment stupide, c'est décrété. Il n'a toujours pas comprit qu'Uni a gagné, dans une certaine mesure. Pourtant, moi aussi je pourrais être en colère, il m'a volé mon jouet après tout !

Il a l'air enfin décidé à déterminer un vainqueur, il était temps ! Il s'avance, il m'attaque, je riposte tant bien que mal.

Les délicieuses prunelles vertes de Shoichi me fixent, tout en me fuyant, d'un air désolé. Kikyo, de son coté, semble vouloir me venir en aide d'un air paniqué pendant que les lèvres de Mukuro affichent toujours et encore ce petit sourire moqueur. Tandis que je me permets un dernier regard vers ces personnes qui ont su me divertir rien que l'espace d'un instant, une dernière salve me frappe de plein fouet.

**La vie n'est qu'un jeu. Et moi… Je l'ai perdu.**


End file.
